Peter Parker (Composite)
|-|Peter Parker= |-|Emo Peter= Summary Peter Parker is a guy who in general looks like some other nerd with Glasses,He also works as a photographer,Until something happens to him in a lab (Different in the movies(Far From Home and Homecoming excluded).He first appeared on the comics of Spider Man and then the Movies by Sam Raimi,played by Tobey Maguire. Stats Name: Peter Parker Origin: Spider-Man Comics Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Shoot webs. Gain strength. Gain vision (Regardless if not using glasses). Able to jump high. And other powers. (according to other movies and comics.) Stamina: Lots of Stamina. Range: Unlimited Intelligence: Very Smart. Weaknesses: ''' Not having his powers. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shooting webs': You should know this one,He uses it to fight people and to swing across buildings,Pretty much for everything. *'Swinging': In case if he needs impulse for an attack or swing through something. Others Notable Victories: Sandmandrained.jpg|Sandman after trying to Defeat him on his black suit. Blyat.PNG|Thanos (Composite with powers of all versions) after trying to take down Emo Peter. Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul After watching Emo Peter's dance for the first time. Notable Loses: Sony Pictures. (for firing him for the next movies.) Other than that,there's not much else to say,since nobody has ever beated him,after all,He's spiderman. Category:Characters Category:W.I.P Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Makes the Sans Above All look like a broken bone Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos Earthbound Category:Solos marvel Category:Solos Sony Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:If you solo everything does that mean you solos yourself Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes Meta Knight(SSBB) Hang himself with his cape. Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:Solos Tom Holland Category:Solos tf2 Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Makes chatacters who say there stronger than him looks weaker than Rainbow Dash(Downplayed) Category:Makes Gohan Blanco look like a stupid little crybaby Category:Beats Superman so badly he wore his underwear on the outside Category:Better than Andrew Garfield Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Solos Youtube Category:Eats your solos for breakfast Category:Killed superman Category:Killed naruto Category:Killed goku Category:Killed monika Category:Killed donkey kong Category:Killed ronald Category:Killed diddy kong Category:Killed sonic Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed sandman Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond death Category:Hanged monika Category:Makes more money than thanos Category:Fuck your immunity Category:How many Fuck your categories does one page need? Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Serious Godmodes Category:Spiderman Category:Killed spiderman Category:Killed batman Category:Solos Mysterio Category:Solos Zeno-Sama Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos SCP-682 By Being Lazy Category:Destroyed Gaster (Beyond limit with full soul)